This invention relates to the production of the necessities of life by a seagoing vessel and coupled apparatus hereinafter called a SEMAN (Seagoing Energy Module with Automatic Navigation-stabilization). Specifically, it relates to the production of energy, food, fiber for clothing, fresh water, shelter, and transportation, which is used to provide a living for at least one person. In addition, this invention relates to seagoing vessels, hereinafter called modules, which are resistant to wave generated oscillation, offer reduced resistance to motion and do not disturb natural waves. Specifically, it relates to passive wave motion stabilization and motion resistance reduction techniques which depend on hull shape, as well as active stabilization and direction control techniques which use moveable control surfaces.